1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headrest and in particular to one which is adjustable in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that numerous kinds of headrests have been developed and placed at the market. However, none of them is satisfactory in use. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical headrest commonly sold on the market. As shown, the headrest includes a rectangular frame 10 composed of two upright rods 12 and two transverse rods 11. Two resting rods 20 are slidably mounted on the upper transverse rod 11 and utilize a screw 201 to keep at a fixed position. The lower portion of the upright rod 12 is inserted into a seat 13 and kept in place by a screw 13. However, such a headrest is uncomfortable to use and cannot be folded when not in use. FIG. 2 illustrates another prior art headrest sold on the market. The second prior art headrest is basically similar to the headrest shown in FIG. 1. As shown, a positioning rod 14 is mounted under the upper transverse rod 11 and provided with a plurality of teeth 141 at its front side. A slider 21 including a seat 215 is slidably mounted on the upper transverse rod 11 and provided with a supporting rod 214. A cushion 212 is fixedly arranged on an inner side of the supporting rod 214. Between the supporting rod 214 and the seat 215 there is a rotating structure 211. The supporting rod 214 has a protuberance 2141 at the rear end. A locking pin 213 is inserted between two teeth 141 to prevent the supporting rod 214 from moving outward. Nevertheless, this headrest is too complicated in structure and difficult in operation hence making it unsatisfactory in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved headrest which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.